


日不落

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	日不落

*凯千 be预警

*警察杀手

*不上升 ooc

王俊凯试图拉回易烊千玺，可是怀抱着仇恨的易烊千玺，眼里只有报复，他并非不爱王俊凯，只是家破人亡的恨，远比爱多更多

易烊千玺明白自己决心走这条路，势必要和王俊凯分道扬镳，只是他还是舍不得，王俊凯是朝阳，带着满身光芒照耀着他，总让易烊千玺不小心忘记自己身处黑暗，也想过放弃报仇，就这样和王俊凯处一辈子，可是理智回笼远比情感快，这温暖不该属于他，自私地拖到最后一刻，易烊千玺才将阳光放下

告别那天，易烊千玺露出最耀眼明媚的笑容答应王俊凯，今天乖乖在家等他下班，王俊凯会提早回来为他准备生日大餐，易烊千玺露出浅浅的梨涡笑着点头答应，关上家门的王俊凯也没想过，这辈子再无两人共进晚餐的美好时刻，世上再无易烊千玺的存在

王俊凯离开后，易烊千玺摘下左手无名指上的戒指，说好永远的承诺被放在书桌，他们两本来就不可能永远，王俊凯的永远该是另一束光

到警局的王俊凯接到上头说代号x的杀手行踪暴露，今晚要暗杀停泊在雀海港庆祝生日的高天，也就是A城的首富，黑白两道通吃，按道理来说没有人敢碰这人，但是x不一样，那些见光死的勾当他从来都不屑也不怕，收到长官指示的王俊凯眉心紧皱，眼皮直跳，这任务必须得出，无论如何都要阻止案件发生

没人比他更清楚x是谁，为什么要动手

只是他不说，他装作无事，假装x毫无破绽，行踪成谜

如此包庇仅仅因为x是与他站在相反立场的爱人

明明再等几天就好了...王俊凯嘴里嘀咕着，紧紧攥住的拳头压抑着沸腾的焦急

他拿出手机点开置顶

「早饭吃完了吗？别老是看手机，认真把煎蛋吃完」

「二十的猫砂好像要没了，我下班买回去」

「书桌的右手边第一格抽屉拉开，你会看见今天的第一份惊喜」

「乖乖待在家，等我回家好吗？」

王俊凯一连发了好几条讯息，他要让易烊千玺知道他想做什么自己都清楚

他不愿易烊千玺再错下去，他明白高天是他复仇计画的最后一站，王俊凯一直在搜集高天犯罪的证据，他想用正义将高天绳之以法，可是易烊千玺从来都不屑正义

王俊凯的讯息仿佛石沉大海，易烊千玺过了两个小时都没有回覆，王俊凯准备趁午休时间溜回家就收到易烊千玺的讯息

「好」

王俊凯选择相信易烊千玺，他忍住想奔回两人住处的心急，回了句不见不散

夜幕低垂，雀海港被夜色笼罩，海浪声和邮轮上的乐曲形成强烈对比，警方早已在边上部署

此时邮轮里的一间洗手间，男人看着手机里还带着温度的讯息，白天他一收到王俊凯的讯息就点开看了，早饭早已吃完，王俊凯猜错了他今天很乖，慢条斯理地把王俊凯给他做的早饭吃光，易烊千玺想着王俊凯好健忘啊二十的猫砂明明就多到一年都用不完

抽屉里王俊凯给他的第一份惊喜，是耳钉

念大学时易烊千玺觉得戴耳钉很酷，硬是拉着王俊凯去打耳洞，一人打一边，易烊千玺想着这样两人可以买一对耳钉一起戴

铁盒里放着两枚耳钉，一枚是红色圆钻一枚是蓝色方钻，易烊千玺拿起一边就戴起来，王俊凯啊戒指还你了，这个耳钉就算给我留个念想吧

其实易烊千玺没想回覆王俊凯，可是他了解对方，要是不说清楚王俊凯肯定就会跑回来，一见到王俊凯，他也没把握自己还能不能好好离别，于是送出了与事實相悖的承諾，王俊凯的弦外之音，他怎么可能看不出来，但易烊千玺早就准备好同归于尽

易烊千玺最后再看了一眼手机就把它往窗外大海丢，镜中的自己腥红眼里只剩杀戮

港口和邮轮上的所有人都全身贯注，等待x的出现，欢愉的乐曲突然变得刺耳，随即就是一声枪声与此起彼落的尖叫

x的任务成功了，王俊凯就在邮轮上盯着高天，高天在他面前因为一片碎玻璃插进太阳穴而当场死亡

王俊凯想过千百种杀人的手法，万万没想过，易烊千玺会如此近距离且明目张胆，枪声是喇叭放出来的，为了混淆视听，易烊千玺穿着一身西服，手里拿着红酒杯，玻璃片藏在袖口，走过混乱人群用力一掷，还是小小佩服自己的百发百中，易烊千玺勾了勾唇

也就是这时候，他和王俊凯对上了眼

王俊凯追了上去，还没碰到易烊千玺就听见对方冷酷地说

＂条子就是条子，真没意思，老子对你没兴趣了＂

王俊凯看着对方右耳上的红钻耳钉正想回话，手里的无线电就开始说话

＂队长，有小队员看到x带着枪往甲板走，我们猜测他有可能打算挟持人质或是杀更多人，所以B组的狙击手们已经就位！＂

＂谁让狙击手就位的！我说过要留活口！＂

王俊凯心慌得紧，一切都不再他的掌控内，怔愣的片刻易烊千玺就消失在自己的视线

想找到人问清楚的王俊凯开始在邮轮上奔跑，直到他听见接连不断地枪声，他知道是狙击手動作了

＂该死的到底都是谁在下指令！＂

王俊凯往甲板狂奔，对着无线电怒喝

＂报告队长，是局长下令＂

来不及思考局长用意，下一秒王俊凯便看见让他目眦欲裂的一幕

易烊千玺面对着他满身是血地向后摔入大海

王俊凯二话不说就想往海里跳，却被闻讯而来的队员们拉住

＂放开我！放开我！谁让你们抓我！去救人！＂

怎么样都挣脱不开，夜里的海浪这么大，他的千玺不会游泳，还那么怕冷

＂救人啊！我要留活口！怎么都站着不动，我让你们放开，让我去救他＂

所有人不为所动，只有越来越多的警员过来抓住他，王俊凯失控大喊

＂求你们救他啊！他会死的＂

沙哑地嗓音吓了队员们一跳，但是局长下令要将王队带回警局，他们不敢忤逆局长，硬是把人拉上警车

王俊凯不知道这一夜是怎么过去的，他被局长审讯，说他知情不报说他包庇犯人，每条都是大罪，要惩戒他要把他革职

可是没有人知道，这些对王俊凯都无所谓了

在审讯期间，有人来通报在雀海港的礁石打捞到一名男性大体，身体多处枪伤，有可能就是x的尸体

王俊凯这时才明白原来心痛到极致，眼泪和身体都无法控制，王俊凯努力睁大双眼可是泪珠依然不停地落下，双手不断打颤

审讯结束后，局长让他去认尸，他发狂地在警局嘶吼，他才不要去认尸，那个人不可能是他的千玺，可是为什么有人说尸体的右耳戴着一枚红钻

回到两人住处的王俊凯，看见桌上有封信

「我的小太阳，别哭，潮湿的雨天不适合你」

「你只要知道，我完成了一直以来的心愿，很开心就好」

「除了报仇还有遇见你爱上你，这辈子已经没有遗憾了」

「戒指还你了，我从来不相信永远，你看戒指戴了我们也不可能永远」

「王俊凯你值得更好的人，谢谢你爱我」

「自私地想过如果有下辈子我还想遇见你，可是我这么糟糕，你还是别再遇见我了」

「我的王俊凯，一辈子都要幸福，下辈子下下辈子也要」

一句句读下来，王俊凯知道他的世界再无艳阳天，潮湿的雨天不适合他，可是他再也等不到天晴

＂易烊千玺，我多希望你自私点...＂

信里的字被水渍模糊，王俊凯一时分不清是自己的，还是易烊千玺写信时留下的

走进书房就看见他送给易烊千玺的第一份惊喜，铁盒里只剩一枚蓝钻耳钉，他戴起来很好看，易烊千玺戴红钻也很好看，只是他们还来不及戴着它们合照，甚至他想亲手替他戴上也不可能了

王俊凯靠在沙发上回忆着这二十四小时发生的种种，他后悔没有在出门上班前和易烊千玺交换一个亲密缱绻的吻，他埋怨自己拉不出困在深渊的易烊千玺，不过二十四小时他们就隔着到不了的距离

几天后王俊凯来到雀海港，日落的雀海港很美，也许易烊千玺会喜欢，西下的落日橙色渲染深蓝帷幕，王俊凯也喜欢，因为他可以和易烊千玺一起看这片美景

王俊凯戴着蓝钻耳钉对着不断拍上岸的浪说，宝贝别怕，你的世界永远日不落

几个小时过后，雀海港附近的警局接获报案，有名男性坠海

End.


End file.
